


Oral Fixation

by kittenwrath



Series: Pop! [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: Very gratuitously smutty continuation of 'Hubble Bubble', featuring Bubble Gum Rick and his obvious oral fixation.
Relationships: Bubble Gum Rick/Original Female Character, Bubble Gum Rick/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Pop! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603135
Kudos: 50





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This story was originally contained in a large Rick fic archive post called "Gruff but Tender". That large archive post has been deleted and all the stories have been re-posted separately. Thanks!

I was a ball of nervous energy as every second felt like an eternity and my eyes continuously wandered toward the clock again and again. 

“You wanna play winner?” one of the Mortys asked, holding a video game controller toward me with a crestfallen expression. Obviously, he was the loser and the bottom lip poking out slightly from his face was adorable enough to divert my attention for a moment or two.

“No, you go ahead. I’m going to tidy up at the counter,” I said, making my way toward the front while tossing a quick, “Behave!” over my shoulder as the video game soundtrack blared in the background. 

“Twenty-five more minutes,” I muttered under my breath, straightening random papers and nick knacks on and around the check in counter. Just then, I caught a glimpse of Rick – aka, Storage – striding toward the Daycare and I couldn’t help the goofy grin that stretched across my face. 

“What are you so happy about?” he asked, rolling a toothpick between his teeth as he entered and saddled up right beside me. 

“Oh, nothing,” I lied, practically vibrating with excitement. “Hey, do you mind if I leave in a few minutes?”

“ _You_ wanna leave early? Since when?” He was right. I never left early. Actually, most days, I ended up staying over by at least an hour or two because… Well, because there was always a chance I’d see _him_ again. 

“Believe it or not, I have a date,” I said, casually inspecting my fingernails while trying to appear nonchalant. I actually couldn’t believe it myself so I was a bit shocked at Rick’s reply.

“Oh, I do – believe it alright. You know – do you realize how many desperate Ricks ask me for your fuckin’ phone number on an hourly basis? _Sheesh._ ”

“Come on,” I began, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms across my chest. Sure, Ricks were notorious for being flirts – some bordering on creepy – but it was all for shits and giggles. Then, I realized something. “Wait. So a Rick has to be _desperate_ to want my number? Thanks a lot, boss.” Feeling a bit bruised, I turned away from him and rested my elbows on the counter to sulk. 

“Now, you look here, missy. You can just stop – don’t try to fish for compliments. You’re a knockout and all those Ricks _are_ desperate, alright. Desperate to get a piece.” 

“Uh huh,” I replied, rolling my eyes once more. “So, can I go or what? I’d like to change and attempt to look somewhat presentable before… Ah, shit. Well, never mind.” Just then I spied Bubble Gum emerge from the throngs of Ricks and Mortys, blowing a gigantic pink bubble and sucking it back into his mouth just seconds before it would have popped.

“Heyyy, baby doll,” he greeted as we made eye contact. The addition of the word ‘baby’ in his usual nickname for me suddenly made feel flush and a bit mushy. Leaning up from the counter, I nervously ran a shaky hand through my hair and giggled like a moron in response. “I hoped the boss man would come in earlier than expected.” Finally reaching the counter, he leaned against it on the opposite side as the gum snapped and popped between his teeth. 

“Ah, _Christ,_ ” Storage groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Don’t tell me it’s _that_ cud chewing weirdo.”

“Heh – fuck you, man,” Bubble Gum replied while throwing a flirty wink in my direction. “Not my fault you never had the balls.”

_Uhh… what?_ , I thought, tossing a narrow eyed glance toward Storage as he shifted the toothpick between his teeth again and again the way he always did when agitated. 

“Go on, get outta here,” Storage said, waving his hand dismissively in my direction. “But, don’t let – don’t be surprised if his dentures fall out when kisses ya. All that sugar – rots your fuckin’ teeth.”

—————

As we strolled across the threshold of his apartment, I quickly noticed that it was tidy and clean but also completely barren with only a few pieces of furniture and absolutely no other type of decoration to display his colorful personality – which he quickly acknowledged. 

“Uh, yeah, it’s simple. But, I’m not home all that much,” he explained, tossing his keys on the small kitchen island before plucking the pink wad of gum from inside his cheek and flicking it into a nearby trash can. Then, casually capturing my hand, he led me toward the couch situated in the middle of the living room. As we sat, I noticed an armchair to the left, a coffee table in front, and a moderate size television mounted on the wall directly ahead.

“So –” he began, scooting closer until our thighs touched. I hitched a break at the contact and snapped my head in his direction just as one of his large hands cupped the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. Caught completely unawares, I gasped as his tongue darted forward to stroke across my bottom lip. Then, taking advantage of my open mouth, he smoothly slipped his tongue inside while lifting his other hand to thread sensually through my hair. 

He tasted sweet – like bubble gum, of course. And, I responded to his boldness by mingling my tongue with his, deepening the kiss as I reached toward him and clutched the lapels of his coat so he couldn’t get away.

“Mmm, baby doll,” he cooed as he pulled back for a breath. “I still wanna make you dinner but I think I already know what I want for dessert.”

“Huh?” I asked, absolutely breathless. I’d never been kissed like that; with such insistence and passion and _skill_ , leaving me utterly dazed. The words ‘oral fixation’ swam through my lust filled thoughts and I could literally feel my cunt throbbing with desire. 

“Your pussy, baby,” he leaned forward to whisper in my ear. “Is it as sweet as I’ve always imagined, hmm?” I couldn’t suppress the obscene moan that escaped my throat as I screwed my fists in the fabric of his coat nor the flush that rose from my chest when his deep chuckle caressed my ear drum. “I bet it’s nice and pink, too. Am I right?” I could only nod as I felt him shift next to me. When I realized he was trying to pull back, I tightened my grip and yanked him back in. “I’m not goin’ anywhere, doll,” he reassured me, placing a quick kiss to my lips. “I just wanna have a look, yeah?”

Oh god. This was really happening. The fantasy I’d run through my mind over and over while I touched myself was coming true. And, when he left the sofa to settle to his knees before me, I instinctively spread my thighs, thanking god that I’d decided to wear a skirt that day. 

Hooking a hand under each of my knees, he lifted my legs and planted each foot on the coffee table behind him, essentially boxing himself between them. Then, he leaned forward to wrap both hands around my hips and pull me forward until my bottom was just at the edge of the cushion before pushing my skirt up to bunch around my waist. 

“Shit. Look how damp those panties are,” he said, his voice awe struck. He settled both hands on my knees and gently push outward, spreading me wider before him, before grasping the bill of his ball cap to remove and toss it haphazardly on the couch beside me. “May I?” he asked, almost innocently as his fingers danced on my inner thighs, moving closer to the throbbing apex. 

“Yes,” I said with a nod, my voice wavering in anticipation as I fixed my gaze on him, down there between my thighs. His deep brown eyes flicked upward to meet with mine as he flattened his palms and pushed them slowly upward until his fingertips brushed and deftly hooked beneath the thin scrap of fabric, pulling it gently to the side. 

Focusing attention to his task at hand, he finally broke my gaze to direct his eyes toward my now uncovered sex, causing me to feel slightly self conscious and vulnerable. Clenching my fists in the fabric of the cushions, I willed my silly insecurities away and gasped when the pad of one slender fingers ghosted along my slit. He hummed in approval at my responsiveness while leaning forward, the tips of his spiky hair tickling my thighs as the feathery tip of his finger was replaced with the warm, wet tip of his tongue. And, as soon as it probed my folds to make contact with my already swollen bundle of nerves, I tilted my hips forward with a throaty moan and sank one hand in his hat crumpled hair – fluffing it out in a shape that resembled nearly every other Rick on the Citadel – as I reflexively gripped and yanked.

“Oh, Rick,” I mewled, tipping my hips upward even further as he applied slightly more pressure with his tongue and slowly began to flick back and forth across my clit like the swinging pendulum of a grandfather clock. The stimulation was wonderful, rushing blood directly to my cunt with each beat of my heart, but it was only meant to tease; to draw out littl _e_ moans and gasps of pleasure until my legs trembled and breaths puffed from between my lips like billows stoking the embers of a fire. But, it soon became obvious that I wasn’t the only one seeking more.

“Baby doll,” he groaned, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of my thigh with one hand while the other yanked the fabric of my panties further to the side with a slightly harsher grip. “Your pussy — fuck, it’s delicious.”

“Dessert before dinner?” I teased, tossing his earlier statement back at him. He chuckled and I raked my fingers through his hair once more, reveling the sensation of each coarse strand slipping between them. 

“Uh huh. I’ve waited a _looong_ for something this sweet.” Re-positioning the hand on my thigh to slip his index and middle fingers through my wet folds, he spread them into the shape of V, exposing me completely. Still unsatisfied, however, he tugged the side of my panties again to draw my attention before requesting, “Hold this for me, baby?”

Snaking one hand between my thighs, I obliged, taking over so his other hand was now free to pull back the hood of my clit. “Oh, that’s beautiful,” he crooned, blowing a puff of warm breath before placing a wet kiss to the engorged bundle of nerves. 

“Oh my god, oh fuck,” I whined, as he swirled and flicked my clit relentlessly with the stiffened tip of his tongue with intense, laser like focus. “Rick — shit, please don’t stop.” He simply moaned in response while enclosing my clit between his lips, the vibration causing my eyes to screw shut as I literally squealed like a banshee. 

Just then, something aggressively collided with the wall; the resulting bang so startling that I jerked back from Rick’s ultra talented mouth as my eyes anxiously scanned the room. 

“HEY!” a muffled voice — obviously belonging to a Rick — could be heard through the living room wall to the left of us. “Un-unless you’re gonna let me watch, keep it the fuck down in there! Christ!”

“Oh my god,” I groaned. Absolutely humiliated, I began to scoot my ass back from the edge of the cushion when Rick halted my movements as his large hands captured my hips and yanked me forward once more.

“Ignore him, baby doll. He’s just jealous.” He placed a soft kiss to the inside of my right knee and I flushed as his chin glistened in light. I could tell he was attempting to reassure me, but the last thing I wanted was for some salty Rick to call the cops due to my having a screaming orgasm.

“I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“Baby, it’s worth it to have you cum on my face. Now, get back here,” he demanded with a playful edge to his tone that drove me a little nuts. “I guarantee he won’t try to stop you again. In fact, he’s probably beatin’ off with his ear pressed to the wall.”

My giggle at his, most likely, true statement morphed into a moan when he pushed two fingers deep inside my sopping wet cunt and latched his mouth to my clit. Hooking his fingers to brush the soft and spongy patch of flesh that made my eyes roll back, the obscene squishing and sucking mingled with my strangled wails as I struggled to keep silent. 

And, Rick continued his assault – finger fucking my cunt in earnest as every muscle in my body tensed in preparation of immense release. His tongue was like magic as it danced across clit, varying pressure and rhythm every few moments to keep me teetering on the edge and the moans and cries that I tried so hard to suppress began to break free as my body trembled and my hips rolled roughly against his slicked face.

“Holy shit – I’m gonna cum,” I announced as Rick pressed my g-spot with the pads of his fingers with added pressure while simultaneously increasing the suction on my clit. Obviously pleased with my approaching orgasm, he flicked his eyes upward to hold contact with mine as he incorporated the side to side motion of his head, compounding the stimulation to a level that snapped my body like a brittle twig. And, again, I screamed. Gripping his hair at the scalp, my ass rose from the sofa as my cunt clinched and released, clinched and released, clinched and released until the subsequent tidal wave of dopamine washed through every limb and I sagged gracelessly with a wordless moan. 

When a light knock sounded from the same wall as the thunderous pound before it, my hands flew to my mouth – although much too late. 

“If you – uh – if you’re finished with him, y-y-you’re welcome to come on over here!” the muffled voice offered through the wall. 

“Fuck off! This one’s _allll_ mine!” Bubble Gum shouted in reply, his fingers slipping unceremoniously from my pussy as he leaned back on his haunches. “Right, baby doll?” he added much softer as he rose to place a quick kiss to my lips. I smirked at his presumptuous attitude but nodded in agreement before pulling him back in for one more. 

“So –” he began, lifting my feet from the coffee table to plant them on the floor before hopping up completely with a spryness of someone 25 years younger, “– you hungry?”

_**The End.** _


End file.
